pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Water Primals
Abadannax Guardian of Water, The Keeper of the Sea Gate, Lord of Aqui'Lan Intermediate Deity (Formerly Lesser) Symbol: '''A blue serpentine dragon encircling a portal while biting his tail. '''Home Plane: '''Material Plane(Shadow Sea) '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Guardianship, Vigilance, Water, Tolerance '''Worshipers: Serpentine Dragons, Earth Dragons, Water Elemental Creatures Cleric Alignments: '''Any '''Domains: Water, Protection, Travel, Air Favored Weapon: '''Bite Abadannax guards the Shadow Sea and the portal to the plane of water. He has a strong grasp on travel to and from the water plane and only allows gates to it to be opened on the inner planes. Thus the only way to get there is either through his portal, or through Salt, Ooze, Ice, Mist, Steam, and Rainbows. '''Obedience '''Followers of Abadannax cleanse themselves of all magic effects daily. Doing so grants any dispel attempts against them to do so at a -4 penalty. '''Boon I - Transcendent Rain' (Sp) '''Lesser Water Pillar 3/day, Dispel Magic 2/day, or Greater Teleport 1/day '''Boon II - 'Vigilance (Ex) '''The follower of Abadannax can no longer be flanked. '''Boon III - 'Stopfall (Su) '''Up to three times per day, a follower of Abadannax can freeze time, but not for living creatures. This causes all non-living non-organic creatures and objects to stop in place for 1d4+2 rounds. Adrammelech ''Infertility Goddess, The Mistress of Bitter Love Lesser Deity Symbol: '''A fetal skeleton '''Home Plane: '''The Quasielemental Plane of Salt (Consumption) '''Alignment: '''NE '''Portfolio: '''Barren Fields, Dead Plants, Childless Couplings, Births and Pregnancies Gone Awry '''Worshipers: Necromancers, Dying Races Cleric Alignments: '''Any '''Domains: Community, Death, Evil, Loss Favored Weapon: '''Sickle Adrammelech was shunned by her husband in the dawntime and in revenge has sworn to devour the issue of his new wife and their descendents, which could be any number of races. She is worshipped by dying races and peoples, and creatures of Salt. Her realm is a barren desert sown with salt. It is thought she may have a realm in the plane of Dust as well as Consumption in the plane of salt. Her avatar is usually the form of a small child. '''Obedience '''Followers of Adrammelech create a small ball of dragon grass and blue orchid leaves and swallow it each day, doing sure ensures they cannot produce children and grants them a +2 bonus on will saves. '''Boon I - Deteriorating Legacy' (Sp) '''Fester 3/day, Enervation 2/day, or Energy Drain 1/day '''Boon II - 'Crippling Conception (Ex) '''The follower of Adrammelech eventually gets the powers of a succubus or incubus like creature, anyone they have intercourse with is drained of their lifeforce, but not killed unless the follower wishes it so. This acts as an energy draining ability, draining 2d4 levels, and granting the follower xp equal to half of the energy drained * 10. The drained creature is then cursed, regardless of whether or not the follower wills it, in such a way that they cannot create or bear children for an amount of years equal to the energy drained. Exp can only be gleaned by this once per week, but it can be used at will. '''Boon III - 'Locate Issue (Su) '''At will a follower of Adrammelech can touch a creature to locate and children it might have. This is a scrying effect. It can also be used to the opposite effect granting someone the ability to locate the mother and/or father of the subject. K'un Lun ''The Living City, The Lord of Endless Springs, The Eye of Water Greater Deity Symbol: '''A large orb of water dripping on all sides '''Home Plane: '''The Elemental Plane of Water '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Prospertity, Fountains, Companionship, Peace, Paradise, Water '''Worshipers: Denizens of the Plane of Water, Southern Selans, Non-Evil Beholders. Cleric Alignments: '''Any Neutral '''Domains: Community, Water, Nobility and Travel Favored Weapon: '''None K'un Lun is the second most powerful water primal, and upon his back is the capital city (of the same name)of the plane of water. He is a giant frog-like creature, and though he does not appear to be intelligent, he in fact is quite intelligent but does not like to interfere with the lives of mortals. '''Obedience '''Followers of K'un Lun honor him by cherishing their family with love every day. Doing so makes them immune to confusion and fear effects. '''Boon I - Family Bond' (Sp) '''Carry Companion 3/day, Telepathic Bond 2/day, or Mage's Magnificent Mansion 1/day '''Boon II - 'Anytongue (Ex) '''A follower of K'un Lun can speak to any creature with a language. '''Boon III - 'Eternal Companion (Ex) '''Followers of K'un Lun are granted an animal companion as a druid whose level is 5 lower than the HD of the follower. But this animal companion must be an aquatic or amphibious animal. Makorai ''The Tidestirrer, Brother Ocean, The Reclaimer, The Tyrant Overdeity Symbol: '''A half filled sphere with a tidalwave though a mirrored version of Maroki's, In Makorai's symbol the sky is stormy. '''Home Plane: '''Jubistalle, The Plane of Water; (the Cove of Damnation) '''Alignment: '''NE '''Portfolio: '''Water, Sea-Plants, Storms, Emotional Pain, Loss and Coincedence. '''Worshipers: Dark Haired Shah, Sirens, Sahuagin, Marids, Sailors Cleric Alignments: '''Any Non-Lawful, Non-Good '''Domains: Water, Plant, Weather, Darkness and Fate. Favored Weapon: '''Short Bow Makorai is the most powerful of the water primals, though he draws much of his power from his sister Maroki. Even though Makorai's divine rank is much higher than Maroki's they are thought to be equals as Maroki is said to have some kind of power over him. His avatar is usually some kind of Hybrid between a Merman and a Shah wearing a dark-blue cloak that covers half of his face and seems to swirl with elemental water energy. Many sailors pray to him to avoid storms. '''Obedience '''Followers of Makorai drown themselves to border-line unconsciousness to remind themselves of Makorai's power over them. Giving them +2 constitution. '''Boon I - Draining Sea' (Sp) '''Water of Maddening 3/day, Waves of Exhaustion 2/day, or Gate (Salt or Mist) 1/day '''Boon II - 'Sea-Shape (Ex) '''A follower of Makorai can use Wildshape as a druid of equal level, but can only turn into aquatic creatures. Sea-Shape does not benefit from Wildshape Feats other than Natural Magic. '''Boon III - Tidemaster' (Su) '''Up to three times per day followers of Makorai can gain limited control over the tides. They can raise them high enough to flood small coastal cities, or lower them low enough to reveal coral reefs. This can be used on any body of water, even lakes and rivers. Mechanically speaking they can raise or lower the water level in any environment by 30 feet. Though a mile out from the follower the water level tapers away to it's normal level. Maroki ''Mother Water, The Songmaiden, Sister Sea, The Vagabond Greater Deity Symbol: '''A half filled sphere with a tidalwave '''Home Plane: '''Jubistalle, The Plane of Water; (the Coral Palace) '''Alignment: '''NG '''Portfolio: '''Water, Sea-Life, Fish, Corals, Music, Fun, Satisfaction, Relaxation '''Worshipers: Light Haired Shah, Miralves, Sirens, Merfolk Cleric Alignments: '''Any Non-Lawful Non-evil '''Domains: Water, Community, Animal, Freedom Favored Weapon: '''Short Bow Maroki is the power that governs all life that is birthed from the sea, and thus she is known as Mother Water, her other aspects are those of good times with friends, including music and games, and fun in general, as well as relaxing. She is the sister of Makorai and is the Yang to his Yin, but together they make up the higher power known as the "Duality of Water" and are usually thought of as a single entity by less learned races such as humans. While she originally lives in the Coral Palace, she is hardly ever there, ever travelling to the different coastal cities of the world. '''Obedience '''Followers of Maroki must face the sea and recite a blessing upon the life therein. Doing so gives them a +2 bonus to Dexterity. '''Boon I - Bounty of the Sea' (Sp) '''Swim Through Air 3/day, Commune With Nature (Bodies of Water, Minerals, Unnatural Creatures, and Sea-Life Population only) 2/day, or Gate (Water) 1/day '''Boon II - 'Water Effusion (Ex) '''The follower of Maroki gains the power of water elementals gaining fast healing 2 and the ability to breath underwater. Swim becomes a class skill. '''Boon III - Boon of Maroki' (Ex) '''A follower of Maroki becomes immune to Desiccation, Black Matter and Water damage. All water-based spells are cast as if 1 level higher. Qort ''The Perfection, The Goddess of Serenity,The Blankness Greater Deity Symbol: '''A white sphere '''Home Plane: '''The Quasielemental Plane of Salt (The Flats) '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Cleanliness, Simplicity, Minimalism, Inner Peace, Serenity, Perfection. '''Worshipers: Monks, Minimalists Cleric Alignments: '''Any '''Domains: Water, Void, Purity, Resolve Favored Weapon: '''None Qort herself is a mysterious power at best, depicted as a shrouded figure in colorless, featureless robes with barely her eyes showing. Her skin is completely hairless, without wrinkles or blemishes, and whiter than salt itself. Her worshippers on Salt and other planes follow her minimal appearance with their robes, donning no color, shaving and even bleaching their skin. Owning no material possessions and living in the most barren of environments, the monks and nuns of Qort are usually silent, and spend most waking hours in deep meditative states. '''Obedience '''Followers of Qort must maintain a minimalist appearance, doing so confers them a +2 bonus to wisdom. '''Boon I - Walk Without Notice' (Sp) '''Invisibility 3/day, Hymn of Peace 2/day, or Circle of Clarity 1/day '''Boon II - 'Clearsight (Ex) '''The follower of Qort can see in any magical condition with perfect clarity such as obscuring mist and darkness type spells, they can however still be blinded, and cannot see through physical barriers. '''Boon III - '''Trappings of Purity (Ex) '''A follower of Qort may roll twice when saving against a spell or ability that inflicts a negative condition upon her and choose which of the two results to use. Former Water Deities These deities were soley revered by the Alarin and when the race died out all records of them were forgotten and they faded out of the pages of history. '''Tashanti '''was the LG patriarch of Alarin Paladins and had strong ties with Family Relations. '''Caelbri '''was the TN Alarin god of cleansing and is thought to be a former aspect of Qort. '''Lopeshi '''was the NG Alarin god of trade and travel by sea. He was often worshipped by other sea-faring races, but as with the black matter calamity, trade and travel by sea is thought to be impossible now, causing those races to die out, and ultimately any documents regarding Lopeshi.